The Integrative Pharmacology Core offers the following pharmacological testing services: in vivo microdialysis to sample extracellular neurotransmitters and neuropeptides from specific brain regions of conscious rats; HPLC to quantify amino acids (fluorescence detection) and catecholamines and 5-HT (electrochemical detection) from microdialysis, plasma and tissue samples; electrophysiological analysis using in vivo extracellular single-unit recording and in vitro whole-cell patch-clamp techniques and field potential recordings to assess long-term synaptic plasticity; analgesia and tolerance assays for acute, persistent and incisional pain and mechanical sensitivity; screening assays for antipruritic activity, especially as it relates to the delineation of kappa opioid-based mechanisms of itch and novel kappa opioid receptor agonists to treat itch associated with pathologies such as renal disease and HIV; standard 'withdrawal' assays to probe mechanisms of physical dependence; Irwin neurological screen for overt behavior and toxicity; assays for stomach emptying, intestinal and colonic transit; diuresis assays; and assays to measure body temperature. Core personnel also assist and train graduate students, professional students, undergraduate students, postdoctoral scientists, research technicians, and faculty in techniques such as small animal stereotaxic surgery and intracerebral drug delivery. Core-supported collaborations have enabled investigators without prior in vivo testing experience to add novel dimensions to their research programs without significantly increasing their expenses. The Integrative Pharmacology Core has a rich history of being well utilized by faculty members within Temple University and scientists outside of Temple. Of special note among the external collaborations are studies with Dr. Michael Kuhar (Emory U.), Dr. Jonathan Katz (NIDA Intramural Program), and Dr. Christine Boehm (Penn State University). Projects were recently begun with the University of Pennsylvania (local anesthetics) and the University of Bath, U.K. (physical dependence).